


Синее ванильное мороженое

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Написано на заявку "гул, синее, пломбир."





	Синее ванильное мороженое

Тони просыпается от гула голосов.  
— Потише! — строго говорит он, и голоса тут же испуганно стихают. Тони хочет, пользуясь моментом их смятения, спросить, какого чёрта они все толпятся в его спальне, но не успевает. Засыпает обратно.   
Ему ничего не снится.  
Но шумят опять, и Тони снова просыпается. На этот раз смолкают раньше, чем он успевает выразить своё раздражение, но гул никуда не девается. Похоже, он у Тони в голове. Впрочем, он довольно успокаивающий, поэтому Тони и снова засыпает.  
В третий раз, для разнообразия, он просыпается не от шума, а от боли. Болит всё тело, но больше всего, кажется, голова. И чешется нос. Сил его почесать Тони в себе не находит, поэтому ему становится ужасно жаль себя. И хочется поэтому для себя чего-то хорошего, что сразу сделало бы существование сносным. Кажется, он знает, что могло бы ему помочь.  
— Хочу синего мороженого, ванильного, — жалобно просит он. Его желание исполнять не спешат, поэтому он снова засыпает.  
В этот раз ему даже снится сон. Во сне Стив жонглирует собственной головой, а Ванда звонко смеётся. Он раздражается: что за отвратительные, неприятные сны нынче показывают?! И просыпается уже в который раз.  
Первое, что он видит — это потолок. Второе — мороженое в вафельном рожке. Синее. Рожок ему протягивают, и он в него вцепляется, потому что ему вдруг жарко и очень хочется избавиться от мерзкого пыльного привкуса в горле. Но…  
— Синее? — скрипуче спрашивает он.  
— Ты очень просил, — неловко отвечает Стив, который, оказывается, тут рядом, сидит в кресле. И голова его на месте. — Когда в прошлый раз приходил в себя.  
Приходил в себя…  
Тони оглядывается по сторонам. Он в комфортной, милой, уютной, но всё же больничной палате.  
А.  
Точно. Была миссия. Собственно, двух этих слов достаточно. Но. Тони хмурится. Он помнит, что думал, будто Стив погиб.  
Но вот он сидит, с сосредоточенным вниманием вглядывается Тони в лицо. Хмурит брови.  
— Ты же. У тебя была дырка в животе.  
Стив неловко улыбается:  
— Больше нет. Зажила, пока ты спал.  
— А, — не очень уверенно отвечает Тони.  
Стив в качестве доказательства задирает футболку. Там этот пресс. Ну, знаете, чудесный, восхитительный пресс Капитана Америка. У Тони на него рефлекс. Определенный.  
Стив понимает, что именно сотворил своим задиранием и оголением. Сглатывает.  
— Дома. Не здесь. Доктор сказал, тебе крепко досталось по голове, но еще часика через два тебя, может, отпустят. А пока ешь своё мороженое. Его тебе можно.  
И Тони ест. На вкус оно такое же странное, как и на вид.  
Но Стив рядом. И периодически трогает. Невинно. То поправит ворот дурацкой больничной распашонки. То погладит по щеке. То что-то делает с волосами. И Тони этого сейчас довольно. И того ещё, что на Стиве дырки затягиваются так быстро.  
Хороший, думает, день. Хоть и получил по голове.


End file.
